Mr. Lazy
Huckleberry Pie (Strawberry Shortcake, both are lazy and dislike work), * Dennis (The Railway Series, both are lazy), * Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh, both don't move a lot and they have the same monotone voice), * Bender (Futurama, both are lazy), * Lazy Smurf (The Smurfs, both are lazy and wear hats), * Spongy (BFDI, both are lazy), * Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi, both are lazy and green), * Entree (Spliced!, both lazy and don't do much), * Grasshopper (Grasshopper and the Ants, both are green and lazy), * Lazy Larry (Little Monsters, both are lazy) * Andy Pipkin (Little Britain, both are lazy), * Noah (Total Drama series, both are lazy), * Daisy (The Railway Series, both are green and lazy) * Jeff and Lachlan (The Wiggles, all three are sleepy), * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are lazy and pink and green), * Templeton (Charlotte's Web, both are lazy) * Sleepy (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both are sleepy), * Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could, both are lazy), * Izzy Gomez (TUGS, both are lazy and sleepy), * Cat (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both have green (Cat has green eyes) and are often seen sleeping), * Andy Capp (Namesake series, both wear their hats over their eyes), * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, both can get lazy at times), * Garfield (Garfield comic strip, both have the same accent and they're very lazy), * Beezy (Jimmy Two Shoes, both are lazy), * Dumb Donald (Fat Albert, both are green and wear pink hats over their heads), * Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both are green and wear a hat that covers their eyes), * Abigail (Codename Kids Next Door, both wear oversized red-pink caps) * Jazz (Top Cat, both are lazy), * Z (Alphablocks, both are sleepy and green), * Merrick (The Railway series, both are sleepy), * Dizzy (The Jungle Book, both have their eyes covered), * Jack (Father Ted, both are lazy), * Mr. Slow (Own series, both are green and slow), * Breezie (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are lazy), * Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force, both are lazy), * Naveen (The Princess and the Frog, both are lazy), * Kay (The Sword in the Stone, both are lazy), * Sloth (Almost Naked Animals, both are lazy), * Boneless Chicken (Cow & Chicken, both are lazy), * Big dog (2 Stupid Dogs, both are lazy and have their eyes covered), * Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are pink and lazy), * Molly MacDonald (Arthur, both have their eyes covered), * Lee Kanker (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, both have their eyes covered), * Keroro (Sgt Frog, both green, lazy, and have hats covering their heads), * King Meteor (VGMusic (2007-), both are too lazy to release MIDIs and get their work done), * Rip Van Winkle (both are lazy), * Bagpuss (Namesake series, both are pink and sleepy), * Ginger the Cat (Fourways Farm, both are lazy), * Ermintrude (The Magic Roundabout, both are pink and wear blue hats), * Dylan (The Magic Roundabout, both are sleepy), * Dr. Atticus (Hilltop Hospital, both are green and sleep a lot), * Ted Tortoise (Henry's Cat, both are green and sleepy), * Edward (Charlie Chalk, both are lazy), * Snoozy (Perils of Penelope Pitstop, both are sleepy), * Wally Gator (Hanna-Barbera, both are green and wear floppy hats), * Pa Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears, both would rather sleep than work), * P.B. Bear (Namesake series, in bed is their favourite place to be), * Zoot (The Muppets, both are green and lazy), * Bedtime Bear (Care Bears, both are sleepy), * Pillow Featherbed (Lalaloopsy, both are sleepy and lazy), * Dozer (Animal Crossing, both are lazy and sleepy), * Katey Greene (Dead Rising 2 and Cast Zero, both are sleepy), * Lazy Zums (Zumwhere, Webkinz, all 8 are sleepy and lazy and dislike work, hence their names), * Sour Bill (Wreck-it Ralph, both are green and lazy), * Pop Fizz (Skylanders Cartoon, both get sleepy sometimes), * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both are sleepy and lazy), * Henry (The Railway Series, both are green and are lazy at times), * Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games, both are sleepy and lazy), * Junior (Snorks, both hate work), * Beast Boy (Teen Titans, both are green and lazy). * Sleep-Pea (Poddington Peas, both are sleepy and lazy), * Spanner Wilkins (Joshua Jones, both are lazy and hate work), * Reg (The Railway Series, both have the same voice), * Squirtum (Tree Fu Tom, both have the same voice), * Snorlax (Pokemon, both are lazy and sleep heavily), * Tights Briefs (Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, Equipped Only Hat - Exclusively in The Mr. Men Show), * Bear Hugger (Punch Out, both sleep a lot), * Alarm Warner (Animaniacs Warner Superstars, both sleep a lot), * Mambo (Happily N'ever After, both are lazy), * Rogue (X-Men, both are lazy and hate work), * Sherie (Wayside, both are both sleep a lot) * Lachlan "Lachy" Gillespie (The Wiggles, both are always sleeping) * Coach Z (Homestar Runner, both are green and have similar shapes) * Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are always sleeping) * Lunk, Slumbo and Chomly (Mixels, all 4 of them are lazy) * Mike (The Railway Series, both are green (Although Mike is now red), and have the same voice) * Oliver the Excavator (The Railway Series, both have green and the same voice) * Fred (The Railway Series, both are lazy) * Bladvic (Legends Of Chima, both are sleepy) * Zee (Oddbods, both are green and lazy) * Orbot (Sonic the Hedgehog series, both are lazy) * Spike (The Land Before Time, both are green and sleep a lot) * Jerome and Judy (The Railway Series, all 3 are green and heavy sleepers. Mr. Lazy and Jerome have the same voice) * Sougo Okita (Gintama, both lazy and Sleeping) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy) both are lazy. * Dave Lister (Red Dwarf) both are lazy and dislike work. * Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb, both are green and laid-back) * Pops (The Muppets, both sleep a lot) * Pappy (Rolie Polie Olie, both sleep a lot) * Captain Zemo (The Letter People, both sleep a lot) * Nantucket (TUGS, both sleep a lot) * Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both sleep a lot) * Lil' Sneezer (Tiny Toon Adventures, both sleep a lot) * Rotor Walrus (Sonic the Hedgehog, both sleep a lot) * Lazy Villagers (Animal Crossing, all are lazy) * Private Bailey (Beetle Bailey, both lazy and have their eyes covered) Snorlax.PNG|Snorlax Dozer.PNG|Dozer Nate.PNG|Nate Otis.PNG|Otis Category:Main series